


Fit to Be Tied

by Traviosita9124



Series: Working Out the Kinks [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “Eyes forward, pet. I want y’ watchin’, remember.”Jemma felt a shiver run down her spine at Fitz’ tone; it was the one he used when she was pushing it during play time just before he turned her over his knee and spanked her. She felt herself grow wet at the thought and briefly considered goading him into doing just that when the tightening of the cord against her neck pulled her attention back to the moment. She looked into the full-length mirror Fitz had positioned them in front of and watched as he carefully wound the deep red silk cord around her body.





	Fit to Be Tied

“Eyes forward, pet. I want y’ watchin’, remember.”

 

Jemma felt a shiver run down her spine at Fitz’ tone; it was the one he used when she was pushing it during play time just before he turned her over his knee and spanked her. She felt herself grow wet at the thought and briefly considered goading him into doing just that when the tightening of the cord against her neck pulled her attention back to the moment. She looked into the full-length mirror Fitz had positioned them in front of and watched as he carefully wound the deep red silk cord around her body. 

 

When he’d first suggested binding Jemma hadn’t been sure but her eagerness to please Fitz had led to her tentative agreement. Now she was glad she had. The fire burning bright in his eyes had ignited her own arousal low in her belly and the feeling only grew with each pass of the silk over her skin. 

 

Fitz had started with her wrists and forearms, binding them behind her back and carefully checking to make sure she was comfortable and wouldn’t lose circulation. He’d brought the cord up her back and over her shoulders, pressing in close to her neck and down between her breasts. Jemma had noticed he’d taken particular care binding those, clearly enjoying the opportunity to touch and tease her sensitive flesh, knowing she’d want to moan despite his command to remain quiet. He hadn’t told her she couldn’t lick her lips though, and she did just that. It earned her a light slap on the arse and a softly growled, “Behave, Jemma,” that made her cunt clench in anticipation. 

 

He continued with a diamond pattern that ran down the center of her torso until he came to her hips. Fitz knelt then, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror, and laid hot, opened mouth kisses over the crest of each hip bone, her bare mons, and upper thighs. Jemma felt her legs quiver and fought to both keep silent and her balance, afraid that failing on either front would mean an immediate end to play time. She managed it somehow and Fitz went back to binding her, tenderly wrapping the cord around her hips and down between her thighs. 

 

Jemma watched as his fingertips brushed the skin of her inner thighs and found the evidence of her want there. Fitz merely smirked up at her, saying nothing, and instead began tying a series of knots in the remaining length of cord. She briefly wondered why he’d do that, although the answer quickly became clear when he laid the knotted section against her skin, running it from just above her clit, along her sensitive folds, and between her arse cheeks. She was particularly aware of the knot pressing against her arsehole, knowing that good girls weren’t supposed to enjoy being touched there but unable to deny the illicit thrill of the added stimulation. He guided the remaining length beneath her bound arms and over, keeping it in his hand. 

 

Fitz stood behind Jemma and looked her over in the mirror, his eyes leaving burning trails on her skin as he clearly admired his handiwork. 

 

“Look at y’,” he whispered directly into her ear. “Gorgeous, and completely at my mercy.”

 

Jemma had to admit they were a striking pair, her with her hair up and bare but for the scarlet cord he’d so carefully wound around her and Fitz in his button down with the first few buttons undone and sleeves rolled and the trousers that always made her want to squeeze his bum. As though he could hear what she was thinking and knew she wasn’t on task, Fitz reached around to palm her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple to send sparks shooting along all her nerves. The end result was another wave of arousal washing through her and Jemma absently thought that she’d likely already soaked through the cord between her legs. 

 

“I could make y’ come this way.” Fitz’ words were whispered against her skin and Jemma shivered as his lips ghosted against her neck. “All it would take is a few little tugs on this,” he did just that, pulling the knots he’d tied against her and making her shudder against him, “and you’d fall apart. My good little pet.” 

 

He smirked again when he met her eyes in the mirror and Jemma was certain she’d never wanted to fuck him more than in that moment. Thankfully, that was exactly what was about to happen so long as she pleased him. 

 

“But I think tonight y’ need t’ work for your reward.” Fitz stepped to the side and undid his fly with one hand, pulling his cock free from the confines of his boxers. Jemma’s gaze fell to it automatically, her mouth watering when she saw how hard he was and knowing just how good his length would feel against her tongue. He turned them so they were facing each other, the mirror reflecting them in profile, and commanded, “Go on, pet. Y’ know what t’ do.”

 

That was all the permission Jemma needed. She carefully sank to her knees and craned her neck forward to wrap her lips around the head of his cock. He was warm against her lips, the familiar tang of him sending bolt of pleasure straight to her core. Fitz appeared cool and aloof when he played with her but the state of his cock told Jemma just how much he wanted her, how he got off on being in control and knowing she relied on him for release. 

 

She bobbed her head carefully working her mouth down the length of his cock, savoring the taste of his skin and the way she could make him twitch against her tongue. Jemma was about to take a deep breath and swallow him down when Fitz surprised her by tugging on the cord he still had in his hand. The result was fire shooting through her veins as the knots stimulated her most sensitive areas from clit to arse, leaving her on edge and eager for more. 

 

“Don’t forget who’s in control here, Jemma. Get back t’ it.”

 

Jemma did her best but it was hard to concentrate on sucking Fitz off when he kept tugging on that cord. He did it in rhythm with him fucking her mouth, leaving her cunt aching to be filled even as she desperately wanted to taste his release. That wasn’t to be though, because shortly after the thought crossed her mind, Fitz pulled out of her mouth and hoisted her to her feet. He led her over to their bed. 

 

“Kneel on the edge of the mattress, pet, and then bend over.”

 

Jemma eagerly did as she was told, spreading her knees as wide as she was able in a blatant offering to him. She heard Fitz chuckle, followed by the softer sounds of his own clothing hitting the floor. She jumped a little when she felt his hands on her arse but quickly pressed back into his touch, eager for him to have his way with her. 

 

“Look at y’,” he said again, prompting Jemma to turn to her head so she could see the mirror once more. She had to admit, the sight of her with her arse in the air and Fitz behind her, hard cock in hand, made every last fiber of her being ache for want of him. “My good little wanton. Always so eager for my cock.” He pulled the last length of cord loose, leaving her torso bound but leaving her sopping wet sex open to him. “Tell me how much y’ want it, Jemma,” he said as he skimmed the head over her swollen folds, “and maybe I’ll let y’ have it.”

 

“Oh  _ please _ , Fitz, fuck me,” Jemma moaned. Even the feeling of the head of his cock brushing over her was enough to make her shiver as she inched closer to release. “Please, I need you, I need to feel you inside of me, taking me- Nothing feels as good as you, please-”

 

Jemma never got a chance to finish her thought. She was too busy moaning in the duvet as Fitz pushed into her in one swift thrust. He felt heavenly, hot and hard and thick inside her, but Jemma didn’t get a chance to truly savor it because he set a punishing pace from the start. He set his hand on her lower back, putting her at the angle he knew they needed to hit her g-spot, and brought another around to play with her clit. 

 

“That’s my good girl,” he grunted as he fucked her. “So perfectly hot and tight and wet. I remember when y’ worried I was too thick for y’, but now look how eagerly y’ take me.  _ My  _ Jemma. Always eager for my cock.”

 

“Yes,” Jemma keened. “Always, always,  _ always _ !”

 

She came hard, her vision going black around the edges as her cunt clenched hard around his cock as she shook through her release. Fitz fucked her through it, still thrusting into her until he climaxed as well, hips hilting against her arse as he spilled hotly inside of her. Bound and worn as she was, it was all Jemma could do to moan softly as Fitz soothed her through it, his hands roaming over her body as their breathing calmed and heartbeat returned to normal. 

 

It was only when her bindings fell away that Jemma realized what he’d actually been doing and she flopped onto her back on the mattress as soon as he stepped away, rolling her shoulders as best she could and enjoying the blissed-out state of mind that came with a screaming good orgasm. She only opened her eyes when she felt the mattress dip beside her and found Fitz watching her carefully. It was a look he often wore after they tried something new and he was curious to see whether it would be added to their regular repertoire for play time. 

 

“So,” he began, fingers gently skimming over her stomach, “what did y’ think o’ bein’ bound?”

 

Jemma turned into him and gave him a dazzling, satiated smile. 

 

“After that performance? I would have to say that I, for one, am happily fit to be tied.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I pumped this out in about 90 minutes this morning without a beta, so I apologize for any glaring errors. I also owe a very big thank you to @engineerleopoldfitz. If she and I had never written our original Dom!Fitz threads, a work like this wouldn't even make it to the page.


End file.
